My Sweet Love
by WesPerry
Summary: Marth isn't sure what to get Pit for Valentines Day. He wants to make the angel happy, but he's afraid of rejection. While he contemplates this, he ends up baking a lot of sweets for other Smashers for their loves. A fluffy cute oneshot for Valentines Day


Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this day of love and I hope you enjoy this oneshot. Needless to say I hope you don't mind it being a bit... fluffy. Sorry El Nino1. I know you don't like an overdose of it. That and sorry I did not ask you to beta this one. You guys can all criticize me all you want as well. I don't mind. Anyway enjoy and Happy Valentines Day everyone!

* * *

It was a day of love. A day where compassion and care along with the feelings of embracing your love ones was made public. It was the day known as Valentines and it was one of that showed what a heart was made of once a year…

Marth sighed. The blue haired prince was at the moment adorned in baby blue pajamas which consisted of soft cotton pants, a sleeping cap, and a nightshirt. He was thinking of what to get for the one he cherished the most. The royal prince of Altea wanted to badly to find that perfect gift for the one he loved for so much.

That lover being the newcomer Pit. Pit was needless to say someone who took your breath away upon sight. Garnished in white robes, black shirt and shorts, and brown sandals. He fought with his sacred bow of Palutena, was an expert archer, and defeated an evil goddess in his world. He was strong, smart, cute, beautiful, and kind. He had brown spiky hair, white wings that were angelic and silky supple, skin that was as smooth and soft as a newborn human and he also had big vibrant blue eyes that held an appealing gentleness.

Needless to say he was entranced by Pit and he didn't even know how to appease him. The two were close friends since they both first met during the start of the new tournaments. Both got along really well as well and both would always find time to converse since which would usually be during breakfast, lunch, and dinner since they always sat together since they met.

Marth turned to his head to face the window that overlooked the backyard of the Smash Mansion which. The place where all the members resided in when they weren't off in their own adventures, homes, or own plans. Every room for each fighter was designed to have furniture, wallpaper, carpeting, and be aesthetically designed to be something they be familiar with. The members of course had their own option to decorate it the way they wanted to. Marth's room had wallpaper that looked to be grey stones like that of a castle wall and he had some blue carpeting as well. His furniture consisted of a king sized bed with baby blue blankets and soft blue pillows. He had a huge HDTV in his room with a DVD player, VCR, Blu Ray player, and a Nintendo Wii.

"Pit… what can I get to make you happy," Marth whispered sadly. He wasn't sure exactly what to give the angel. He didn't want to get a gift that disappointed him. He sighed once more and tried to be calm as tears threatened to leave his eyes. He went in silence as he went back to bed, taking his warm blue blankets, and wrapped himself in them as he let slumber fall upon him.

* * *

It was now February 13th and it also happened to be on a Friday. And for some that meant paranoia as these types of days were known to bring bad luck. Marth was at breakfast in the dining room dressed in his normal attire which consisted of a blue tunic, blue cape, and a golden tiara even on his blue hair that was as supple as his own skin which was surprisingly flawless and beautiful body in general. He was lost in a sea of thoughts as he absent mindedly stared at his plate of scrambled eggs and sausage. Oddly enough only he and one other member were having breakfast today. Someone he did not enjoy company with. But he was too busy thinking of what to get for Pit.

"Should I get jewelry? Maybe some clothes? Or perhaps I can buy him a ticket to a vacation resort. Or maybe-"

"Hey blue hair! You going to eat your breakfast or are you going to wait for the picnic ants to show up?" taunted King Dedede who already gulped down his food, being the gluttonous penguin he was. The royals unfortunately sat across each other on the table. King Dedede was the king of Dream Land, he wore red robes, fought with a huge wooden hammer with a built in engine, and was a jerk though he reality he could be nice depending on the situation. The bird preferred being known as bad guy then rather a good one, as he wanted to appear tough though.

Marth snapped back into focus as he was no longer looking at his food, but rather at the penguin who called him out. Before being able to say anything, King Dedede used his Inhale ability to take away Marth's food. Needless to say the bird had a rather happy and greedy smirk afterwards. Dedede then placed a bunch of plates which previously held the king's food onto Marth's plate. The king soon left as he chuckled and Marth merely groaned annoyed as he picked up the plates to go to bring to the kitchen. Suddenly he felt someone touching his left shoulder from behind. He turned around to see a smiling Pit. The prince was now trying hard not to blush as he began to speak.

"Hi Pit. How are you doing?" the blue prince said softly.

"Very well Marth. Though it looks like you could use a hand," Pit said in his gentle tone.

"You don't have to worry. Really I can handle it," Marth spoke trying to not trouble the angel.

"No it's fine. Besides I like helping people out. Especially with a great friend like you," Pit replied which made the prince smile brightly. Pit and Marth were now both carrying some plates as they headed to the kitchen.

"So Marth. What do you plan to do for Valentines Day tomorrow?" Pit asked Marth instantly felt his shyness coming back to him.

"Well I… I plan to do something really nice for someone I care for. But … the thing is I really don't know what to do for that person," the prince explained quietly.

"That's so nice of you Marth. I'm sure whoever it is will appreciate it. Is it someone we know?" Pit asked with a curious and a bit mischievous smile.

"The person is indeed someone we know. But I'm scared to tell my feelings too because I think he would… I mean the person would be turned off from knowing that I have feelings. I don't want to ruin my friendship with this individual," Marth said, making sure he quickly corrected himself. Pit giggled at Marth's slip up which caused the prince to feel his cheeks turn crimson even more.

"Aw. I'm sure he or should I say this person would be very happy to receive anything from such a kindhearted prince such as yourself," Pit said. Marth nodded as they reached the kitchen. They deposited the plates into the sink and Pit bid farewell as he had to go training with Toon Link and Link at the Battlefield arena. Marth was left alone as he sat on a stool and tried to think of what to get for Pit once more. Well he was till a certain Koopa entered the kitchen.

"Well if it isn't blue hair. Or should I say light blue hair since that Ike fellow joined? Anyway why you here? Shouldn't you be hanging out with wing boy?" Bowser asked. Bowser was easily the biggest member there. He was the ruler of the Koopas, he had a green spiky shell, red hair, a bulldog like mouth or rather face, and he also wore black spiked bracelets on his hands and one around his neck. He had a lot of physical strength plus the ability to breathe fire, so the Koopa was needless to say a powerhouse of destruction, though he wasn't exactly the brightest member. The king at the moment sat down next to the prince, and was oddly enough holding a book with a picture of a cake on it.

"My name is Marth! You know that Bowser! Anyway I was just thinking about tomorrow since its Valentines Day and all," Marth clarified.

"Oh really blue hair? Who's the special person?" Bowser said with a devious smirk as he was feeling nosy at the moment.

"I don't think this is something I would want to discuss with you." Marth stated in an annoyed manner. Bowser just chuckled.

"Oh come on blue hair! I promise I won't tell! Us fellow royals have to trust each other you know? Really if you don't want to say a name why don't you get a description of said person?" Bowser suggested.

Marth placed a hand over his face as he felt frustration settling in. He knew that Bowser of all people was someone he didn't want to confide his problems with. Considering the fact that the king was one of the biggest jerks around, he was sure the king would do something nasty with the information in some way.

"Fine blue hair. Don't tell me anything. Anyway can you help me with something?" Bowser asked, as the Koopa King had problems of his own. Marth raised his eyebrows, surprised that the big bad Bowser needed his help with something.

"Sure. What is it?" Marth replied with reluctance. Bowser sighed as he felt relief come to him. The king opened his book and turned to a page where a cake with pink frosting and peaches were atop it.

"Okay. I want to make Princess Peach a cake for Valentines Day. I suck at baking cake or making food in general. So I figure I have someone else do it. And well since you're here and all… will you?" Bowser asked in a surprisingly nice tone of voice. Marth stared back blankly. He then looked at the cake that had peaches on it, and with great reluctance he sighed. Princess Peach was someone who became a member of Smash Bros around the same time as Marth. Both got along very well. She ruled the Mushroom Kingdom and was a very peaceful person. She wore a pink dress, had blond hair, blue eyes, and a sweet disposition. She loved to party or play sports in her free time as well. If Marth was to ever help Bowser out, it was only to be nice to Peach as a friend. And the prince learned cooking as one of his skills when he was taught younger, so this was possible.

"Oh alright. But only because Princess Peach is my friend." Marth said. Bowser instantly smiled and gave the prince the book before running off to train at Final Destination with Ganondorf, and King Dedede. The prince stood up to head to his room to change clothes. He figured he wouldn't want a mess on his attire he wore for battle. Once there he changed into a blue t-shirt and into blue jeans. He also took off his normal shoes for black and blue sneakers and with that, he trudged back down the stairs to the kitchen. Once there he grabbed a cooking apron and tied it on as he prepared to bake a cake. He was reading the recipe till suddenly he heard another visitor enter the kitchen.

"Hey Marth! What are you cooking?" asked Roy. The spiky red head was the lord of his homeland Pherae, was about fifteen years old, fought with a blade known as the "Sword of Seals," was a bit hot tempered, though overall a nice guy. He also had blue eyes like Marth and Pit, and was considered popular with the fans or rather fans who happened to be girls as well.

"Just cooking a cake with some peaches on it. What are you doing here?" Marth asked curious.

"Well I was thinking of making something nice for Lilina for tomorrow. But the thing is I don't know what exactly. Any suggestions?" Roy asked. Lilina was a girl that Roy had known since his childhood. She had blue hair, she was a master at magic, and was Roy's lover. Both have cherished each other since childhood and both have been through tough times.

"How about something you know she would like? Something that would make her happy. Maybe a box of cookies that are heart shaped?" Marth suggested.

"That's great Marth! The problem is that well… I don't know how to cook," Roy replied sadly. Roy then got up and was about to walk away in disappointed defeat till Marth feeling bad for the lord suddenly decided to help.

"Leave it to me Roy. I can whip you up a batch of cookies. What does she like?" Marth asked. Roy smiled and ran back to give Marth a hug.

"She likes white chocolate chip cookies. Thanks Marth!" and with that he ran off to train against Ike. The prince looked through the wooden cabinets to find a book on white chocolate chip cookies. He soon found once and began gathering recipes for the sweets when yet another person entered the room.

"Hey Marth. What's going on?" asked Fox. Fox was the leader of team Star Fox. An elite group of mercenaries in the Lylat System. They however only fought against those who were evil and wanted to cause trouble like the evil scientist Andross. Fox was an expert pilot with his trademark Arwing vehicle, which was painted white and blue to represent the Cornerian Army where Fox trained. He was also really skilled at hand to hand combat and was great with projectile weapons like his Blaster. He had brown blond like fur, dressed in his Star Fox uniform which consisted of green pants, white jacket, and a green scanner over his left eye. He also had green eyes and had a bushy tail as well in terms of physical features.

"Nothing much Fox. Just making a cake and some cookies," Marth explained. Fox nodded and soon sat down watching Marth work.

"I see. Is it for a party or something? Someone's birthday?" the vulpine pilot asked. Marth shook his head for a no.

"Nope. I'm just helping some people by baking gifts for their Valentines." Marth clarified.

"I see. Well that's nice. Actually… now that I think about it, think you can make something for my girlfriend as well?" Fox asked. Marth just sighed in defeat as he hated being this nice. He nodded as he asked the pilot what he would recommend.

"Well let's see. What does Krystal like? Oh how about some blueberry muffins? I bet she would love those. Thanks Marth. I'm sorry to hassle you and all but I'm too busy training against Wolf and Falco today." Fox said as he said good bye to Marth as he headed off to Lylat Cruise to practice. Marth soon took out another cookbook and looked up the recipe for blueberry muffins. As he prepared the ingredients he heard even more footsteps.

"Let me guess. You want me to make some bakery treats for your girlfriends, am I right?" Marth said sarcastically. Needless to say they all nodded and the prince was stuck baking treats for most of the day.

* * *

"A peach topping cake, white chocolate chip cookies, blueberry muffins, banana cream pies, cherry lollipops, and caramel flavored brownies," Marth mumbled. It was the early evening and Marth had finally prepared treats for lovers of certain Smash Bros members as the poor prince was tired. The prince had placed each thing in their own tin tray and was covering them all up. He then got a big label and named them what they were. When done he was about to store them into the mansion's refrigerator when he heard a familiar friendly voice call to him.

"Hi Marth!" shouted Pit happy to see the prince. Marth waved back happy to see the one he had feelings for.

"Good to see you Pit. How did all the training go?" Marth asked.

"Great. What's with all the food here?" Pit asked curiously.

Marth was about to answer but sudden laughing interrupted them as two more individuals entered the kitchen. It was Ganondorf and King Dedede. Ganondorf was easily the evilest member there. He had dark skin, red hair, woe a black armor suit along with black boots, and had tremendous power and magic. He was the enemy of three other members as he was always plotting grand schemes to take over a land called Hyrule. Due to this, Link, Zelda, and Toon Link have had their moments against the man. Both stopped upon seeing Marth and Pit.

"Well if it isn't the pathetic prince and his angel companion. What brings you two here?" Ganondorf sneered.

"I'm just here baking some goods to help some Smashers with their Valentines Day," Marth replied.

"Ha! What a waste of time. Though I got to admit all these sweets look delicious," said King Dedede.

"Well they're not for you." Marth said simply. But King Dedede's mouth disagreed, as the penguin suddenly used his Inhale ability to suck all of Marth's hard work into his gluttonous belly. Marth face slowly turned from surprise to anger as he desperately tried to hold onto the box containing the brownies as everything else was already sucked in by the penguin. Pit ran behind him and helped Marth pull as the penguin tried to inhale the food even harder. However both weren't strong enough as the gluttonous bird gulped down the treat. Both crashed on top of each other, onto the floor. Marth stared shocked as the bird stuck his tongue out at the prince before running away like the jerk he could be.

"Poor pathetic prince. How well you ever fulfill your promises to your friends now? I can't wait to see them lambast you for the disappointment you didn't make them what they asked." Ganondorf said with malicious glee as he soon walked after King Dedede. Marth said nothing as he was literally shocked at the event. He slumped down and sighed as he rested his head on the kitchen table. Pit concerned sat down next to him.

"Marth!? Are you alright?" Pit asked fretful as Marth was someone he considered very close. Marth quietly whispered the following.

"Why Pit? Why did I let that just happen? And now everyone I promised is going to be sad because I have nothing for them," Marth whispered, his voice showing his sorrow. Marth was a bit sensitive compared to the other members. Exposed to death, loss, and pain in his early age had made the young teenaged prince to be psychologically scared. He was a kind person but he wasn't really great at defending himself.

"Don't cry Marth. Please don't cry Marth," Pit whispered back as he felt sad for the prince. He gently held Marth's face up to face him, and saw the prince's blue eyes, feeling sorrow. He gave the prince a warm hug, consoling the poor boy. After Marth let it all out, Pit had an idea.

"Why don't I help you make all those treats again? I don't mind really," Pit suggested. Marth stared back surprised, to see that Pit was that kind to help him.

"You don't have to Pit. I really would not want to waste your time," Marth explained feeling bad about Pit helping him. But Pit shook his head for a no to that. He just smirked as he himself put on a cooking apron.

"Believe me Marth. Anytime spent with you will never be time wasted." Pit said happily. Marth wiped the rest of his tears as he instantly hugged Pit as he kept repeating his thanks over and over. Pit smiled as he was glad to be of help, and to be with his best friend. They soon started baking some sweets and while they were in the middle of making the peach topping cake, Pit said something that caught Marth's interest.

"All these ingredients remind me of the time I made angel food cake." Pit said as he himself felt nostalgic baking cake. Marth hearing this instantly knew what his Valentines Day gift for the angel would be. He was glad at last to know what to do for the one he cared for so much.

Hours passed and soon they were finished. This time they decided to give the food to their respective owners to store. After all that was said and done, both were back in the kitchen cleaning up the kitchen. And once done Marth who was so tired, fell asleep on the kitchen table. Pit noticing this just smiled at his friend. He decided to carry the prince back to his bedroom. Once there he carefully laid him down on it and wrapped him in his warm baby blue blankets. And then he simply stared at his sleeping friend.

"Marth… you're so cute when you sleep," Pit whispered. He felt his cheeks warm up. Marth was always so kind to him, and would always care for the angel if he himself needed help. Now he was glad to have helped him instead. He carefully looked around the room making sure no one was around and then he carefully leaned his face toward the sleeping prince. He closed his eyes as he gave the blue haired beauty a gentle kiss on the lips. He then turned around and slowly walked away. Suddenly he heard his prince say two words that made his heart so happy.

"Pit kun," Marth moaned out gently. A smile formed on the sleeping boy and Pit himself felt so glad. He then carefully closed the door to not disturb the prince, and head to his own room to turn in for the night.

* * *

Morning eventually hit, as light crept into Marth's room. The prince's eyes slowly but surely opened, as he had just awakened from his peaceful slumber. He then touched his lips as if he had a feeling. He wasn't sure but somehow he felt he had tasted someone or something. He headed to his bathroom to take a hot shower to relax. Afterwards the prince changed into his normal attire and headed off to head to the kitchen. He wanted to thank the angel for all the help with the baking goods. While walking he saw many other couples in the mansion happy to be with their loved ones. This holiday allowed visitors to show up. He saw Roy hugging Lilina who was happy to have received the white chocolate chip cookies. Then he saw Fox and his girlfriend Krystal happily talking over some blueberry muffins as they both sat in the living room. Then he saw both Donkey and Diddy Kong giving their girlfriends Candy and Dixie Kong banana cream pies. Then he saw Luigi and Princess Daisy hugging as the green guy gave his flower gal, some cherry lollipops for them to share. Then finally he saw Sonic reluctantly give Amy Rose some caramel brownies and soon she was hugging the life out of the poor blue hedgehog.

Seeing all the love that came about from his food, made the prince know he wanted to make angel food cake for sure. However when he arrived at the kitchen he saw Pit already there holding a gift. Wrapped in blue foil and tied with a red ribbon. This surprised the prince immensely. The prince opened his mouth as he was about to ask why the angel was there, but was silenced when he felt his lips kissed by the other. The air was quiet as both stared at each other silent, noticing they were both turning pink in the face.

"Pit kun," Marth said ever so quiet. Marth suddenly gave Pit a hug as he felt tears strewing from his face. The prince had never felt so happy in his entire life. The angel gently caressed the prince's soft blue hair as the prince burrowed his face into Pit's clothing. Soon both were staring at each other's face smiling with glee. Pit then handed Marth the gift he held.

"You don't have to Pit," Marth said. Pit however insisted he open it. Marth carefully took the ribbon and foil off and what was revealed was a DS game.

"Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon!?' Marth asked surprised and happy. The game was a remake of the very first Fire Emblem game which also happened to tell Marth's story.

"Well I figure you like it. It's a game that does star you," Pit said happily. The reason Super Smash Bros was possible because a company known as Nintendo sponsored the characters and they were well known all over due to the fun games based on their adventures or stories. Sonic and Snake however got in from other companies that were willing to sponsor them.

"You shouldn't have," Marth said. Pit however just shrugged as he merely smiled. Marth gave the angel another hug.

"It's the least I could do for my prince," Pit said.

"Thank you Pit. But I think its time I return the favor. How about I bake some angel food cake for the two of us?' Marth replied.

"Sure! That would be really sweet! Though now I got an idea for something sweeter we can both make," Pit said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Really? Like what?" Marth asked naively. This was one of those rare moments the angel looked really mischievous as he leaned closer to whisper what he had in mind. As more and more details were told, the prince was starting to look like a strawberry more and more. Once done, Marth looked like he was going to explode like a cherry bomb. Pit just giggled which caused Marth to smile once more.

"Alright we'll see what happens. But first I have to make your angel food cake. Want to help me?" Marth asked.

"I would love to Marth. Also I hear everyone else loved your baking goods," Pit answered, as they both put on a apron.

"Yeah. I saw everyone and their girlfriends liking them… wait I didn't see Bowser or Peach yet. I wonder how that went now that I think about it," Marth answered as they both looked for a cookbook on angel food cake.

* * *

Bowser was smiling the whole way as he carried a plate, holding the peach topping cake with pink frosting. He was in front of a door that had a mushroom symbol on it. The symbols on each door were to signify what world they came from. He was also dressed in a white tuxedo surprisingly (The same one he wore at Count Bleck's marriage ceremony). With his free hand he knocked on the door and he grinned confidently, showing off his pearly white sharp teeth that he brushed extra hard earlier. Soon Princess Peach came out in her usual pink dress in a happy go lucky mood as usual.

"Hello Bowser. What brings you here today?" Peach asked.

"Well Princess Peach. I figured since it was Valentines Day and all that I give you something really sweet so yeah, I hope you enjoy," Bowser calmly said as he handed Princess Peach the plate holding the cake. Princess Peach was immensely shocked to see the Koopa to act this way towards her. But she beamed as it was a very kind gesture.

"Thank you Bowser. You can be such a sweetheart when you try," Peach said. This caused the Koopa King to blush and he was smiling nicely for once.

"Aw shucks. You don't have to mention it Princess Peach. Will you be my Valentine?" Bowser asked.

"I would love to Bowser but… I already have one," Peach answered. Bowser was snapped out of happy mood as his face showed he was annoyed now.

"What! Who beat me to it!?" he roared annoyed. Peach sighed at the fact that Bowser would probably never change. Suddenly a familiar Italian voice could be heard as the famous plumber Mario showed up holding what appeared to be two movie tickets.

"I'm sorry Bowser. But maybe next year?" suggested Peach who felt bad for the king. Soon they walked away and Bowser was left there with his mouth open speechless. Bowser was needless to say unsure of what to do or say. Suddenly he heard someone laughing at him. He turned around to see Wario who was on the floor laughing wildly. Bowser snorted smoke from his nose and cracked his knuckles.

Marth and Pit were happily baking some angel food cake when suddenly they heard the sounds of bones breaking. They both stared at each other unsure of what to say, so they just continued. It was just a sweet day indeed.

**The End**

* * *

So how was it? Don't be afraid, I'm all open to any kind of feedback. Anyway I hope everything has been going great with you guys. Good luck as always!


End file.
